A Crazy Love Story
by goddessofsilvermoon
Summary: 1st Sequel of “The Truth”. Itachi knew that after the procedure he would have to deal with being back on ANBU however he didn’t know he would have to deal with the other’s crazy attempts to take Naruto away from him... and here he thought Sasuke was bad…
1. Love’s Greeting

HI! I hope everyone is doing well! I know most of us had to go back to school from long months of relaxing at home… then again some of us maybe didn't even have that luxury .

Anyways thanks for continuing to read my story and **please review**! I know some people just read the story and doesn't take time to review but seriously since this is the first chapter if I find out that not lot of people are interested I am going to **delete it and leave the ending as it is**.

Also I found that most are more interested in ItaNaru however please read the other sequel as well.

oh also **Tazeredfrog **and **HikaLee**, thanks for the great review! I can see you put lot of effort into it. Thank you.

* * *

_**A Crazy Love Story**_

Chapter 1: Love's Greeting

* * *

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I hope this finds you well…_

_The mission wasn't much of a challenge considering what I'm used to going threw._

_However, I ask that in the near future I won't have to partner up with Kakashi. Whenever he gets a free time he reads that ridiculous book of his not to mention he pretends to not listen when he finds what I'm saying is something he doesn't want to hear. It wasn't even nearly this bad when I was partner up with Kisame or even Deidara! Then again… I guess this is better then spending 12 days straight on a mission with Sasuke. _

_Since we completed the mission with great success we will be back to Konoha in around 2 or 3 days so see you then. _

_-Itachi_

_P.S. Don't worry; my eyes seemed to be back to normal… Tsunade-san is a wonderful medical nin._

Naruto put down the letter as he finished reading. There was a small smile on his lips. "It seems like everything fine on their end."

"I still can't believe Kakashi read those books," muttered the previous Hokage as she leaned over Naruto's shoulder to read the letter, "It's all your fault."

"ME? How is this my fault?" yelled Jiraiya dropping his pen.

"BECAUSE YOU STILL WRITE THOSE BOOKS!"

"Hokage-sama!" said the cheery voice as the door opened.

Tsunade and Jiraiya stopped fighting to see who walked in… Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke were standing at the door way.

Ino instantly lunched herself at Naruto making him fall from his chair, her on top of him. "It so hard getting used to calling you Hokage, Naruto"

"WTF! INO GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM!" yelled Sakura. It wasn't like she liked Naruto, in matter of fact she was back to liking Sasuke. However, she was starting to get used to having Naruto around like a brother and she hated to see Ino-pig flirting with him.

Ino stood up, "You're just jealous Sakura! Because I'm going for someone better and he doesn't reject me cold heartedly like Sasuke!"

Kiba sighed and walked towards Naruto, helping him up. "So how's life treating you? Is it fun being the Hokage?"

Naruto let out a small laugh and ran his hands threw his now short hair. He really looked like his father… spiky golden hair, clear blue eyes that held both kindness and intelligence, and long white coat that had flames embroidered at the edges. "Actually, not that bad… there hasn't been any trouble in the village and Itachi sent a letter."

At that moment the two girls stopped fighting to listen.

"How are they?" asked Sakura, "I thought it might be a little hard on Itachi since he just recovered from the procedure, not to mention first mission back on ANBU."

"They seem fine… he was complaining about how easy it was too." He sat back on the chair behind the desk and leaned back.

Sasuke smirked, "Well since it is Itachi we are talking about, I bet he ran into some sort of trouble and doesn't want to admit it…"

Naruto looked at him, "Huh?"

* * *

(Middle of nowhere… somewhere far far away) 

"You should just admit… we are lost," said Kakashi half of his attention on his book.

Itachi stopped and turned around, "Shut it. It was your fault for losing the map."

Kakashi closed his book and put it away, "look who's talking… you are the one who had to go threw a procedure a months ago because of those eyes of yours."

Itachi glared at him, "At least I don't read porn when teaching a class."

"It's not porn! It's drama!" yelled Kakashi.

* * *

"Do you think we should do something?" asked Naruto. 

Sasuke shook his head, "It's Kakashi and Itachi we are talking about… they were both called the genius when growing up and made it to ANBU at young age. They'll be fine… seriously what can happen?

* * *

(Back to Itachi and Kakashi) 

"Fire Release: Great Fireball technique!"

"Raikiri: Lighting Blade!"

* * *

"I guess your right," Naruto said with a smile. He picked up a pen and started to read over some of the paperwork. 

"Well, Hokage-sama," said Sasuke with a smirk, "You do realize the New Year festival is next week." He pulled a chair that was in front of Hokage's desk and sat down.

Naruto looked up at him, "Hm? Oh yeah, I know that."

"YOU'RE GOING?" exclaimed Ino suddenly right in front of Naruto's desk. However because of this Sasuke was knocked off from his chair.

There was a laugh behind them and they all turned to see Sai and Neji.

"That's a good look for you, Sasuke-kun," said Sai with a smirk, "You know, it seems like your popularity with the girl have gone down since the day Naruto came back."

It would have been normally Neji who would have took those opportunities to make fun of Sasuke however they found that that wasn't really possible at the moment…

"N-Neji…um… what happened?" asked Kiba looking over at the state the Hyuuga was in. There were many scratches and burns on him not to mention his hair that would usually be straight and tided at the end was out of place and slight wavy. All in total, he was a real mess.

The long haired ninja straightened up (best he could at the situation) and gave a short answer, "Deidara's back."

Sai smiled and Sasuke burst out laughing. Naruto and Ino covered their mouth trying not to laugh… Naruto even had to turn away. Sakura smiled slightly and then walked over to Neji and started to heal his wounds.

"Why is he back, anyways?" asked Sasuke as he recovered himself.

"Is anyone else with him?" asked Naruto quickly.

"No," said Sai, "But he said Sasori and Kisame might visit sometime later… I guess they are busy with their own village."

Naruto gave a small nod and went back to his papers… but then he realized something, "Wait… why is Sasori busy? Gaara said everything is fine at the Sand village."

* * *

Sasori's eyes twitched as he looked at the two ninja in front of him, "What in the hell were you two doing?" 

Itachi and Kakashi looked at each other. They both looked messed up with sand and dirt on them… and while Kakashi was covered in burns, Itachi had deep cuts on his arm. How they ended up here? ...well that was a mystery to them as well.

After few seconds of silent conversation passing threw them they came to a conclusion… if what they did reached Hokage's ears, Naruto would probably not speak to them for at least 2 months. "Nothing… um… we just got lost."

Sasori looked back and forth between them, "I guess you thought making yourself look stupid was better then revealing what really happened huh?" he sighed, "Fine, come with me… I'll let the Kazekage know that you both are here."

* * *

"Well I guess they ran into some trouble I guess," said Sai as he pulled the chair Sasuke was about to sit on and sitting down himself. Sasuke almost tripped over and glared at Sai. Sai however just smiled back. 

'Dammit, why the hell does he have to be here,' thought the younger Uchiha, 'It's bad enough that he was in the same team as Naruto when I wasn't here but now he tries to steal away the times I can spend with Naruto when Itachi's gone!' Sasuke forced a smile on his face and took another seat next to Naruto directly.

-inside Sai and Sasuke's heads-

_Sasuke: 'Jerk.'_

_Sai: 'Idiot.'_

'_Bastard.'_

'_Chicken head.'_

'_Cross dresser.'_

"Naruto, do you have time today? Let's spend time together, like the old times," said Sasuke making Sai glare at him. But then there was silence so Sasuke looked to his right to only find that Naruto was... gone? 'what the?'

Sai looked confused as well and the both turned to see the door…

Neji, who was fully healed by Sakura, had one of his arms around Naruto leading him out the door…

"HEY!" yelled Sasuke who got up so fast he tripped over his own foot.

Sai got up and ran towards the door, stepping on Sasuke on the way out.

"S-sasuke-kun," said Ino and Sakura at the same time… "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok to you!" he yelled as he jumped up.

Ino and Sakura yelped and backed away as Sasuke ran full speed out the door.

* * *

_Itachi,_

_I don't know when this would reach you nor where you would be at that time, but wherever you are I hope you are doing well._

_Ok, sorry about making you go with Kakashi-sensei to that mission. I didn't know it would be that bad. I mean I thought you guys knew each other well enough to last few weeks._

_Everything's fine here. The village seems so peaceful so my life as a Hokage seems a lot easier. Neji and Sai are both really nice to me and Sasuke too. But I guess since Sasuke was my teammate before I feel most comfortable around him._

_By the way Deidara came back… but I heard that Sasori couldn't… something about being busy with two idiots that came to the village or something like that. I actually didn't understand._

_Hurry back ok?_

_-Naruto_

_P.S. Sasuke isn't that bad of a guy you know! I might end up falling for him._

Itachi jumped up when he finished reading. Ok, he can forget Sasori calling them idiots but the part about Sasuke…

"KAKASHI! Pack up! We are leaving right away!"

'I'm going to teach that brat a lesson,' he thought. At that moment he hated Sasuke more then anything… so much that when he read that sentence he didn't see the two words that was on the next line:

_Just kidding... (smily face)_

* * *

To Be Continued… (maybe?)

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. CONTINUE OR NOT?

**PLEASE READ!**

Ok yes I didn't update for a long long long time… but please forgive me, I suddenly lost my interest for Naruto and I even thought of not continuing. Well since it has been a long time I wanted to ask if anyone is still going to **read it if I continued this story**… I mean I don't want to continue if everyone lost interest like I almost did.

Also there is the fact that since I began to write "The Truth" there has been many updates on the Naruto manga so **many parts won't fit anymore**. However if you all are willing to bare it with me I would **continue this fanfic**.

Again sorry for not continuing for a long time and please message me if you are still going to read this fanfic


End file.
